


White Walls

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: Candy Store [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Children, Fluff and Angst, Jensen the bunny, Kids, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mental Institutions, Schizophrenia, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas brings Dean to meet his niece. Dean didn't know what to expect but he was not expecting to see her in Crittenton Children's Center.</p><p>THIS STORY CONTAINS MORE ANGST THAN MY PREVIOUS PIECES AND MAY CONTAIN TRIGGERS OF ANY KIND SO PLEASE SKIP THIS IF YOU NEED TO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Before you say anything, I did meet a girl in a mental institution a few years ago. The girl here is based on that girl. She unfortunately died a few months after I met her :(

The scenery out the Impala's window blurred as Dean drove. The cool May breeze musing up Cas' hair and making it messier than usual. Dean glanced over at his fiancee and smiled as he waved his fingers out the window to feel the wind on his fingertips. Today, Cas wanted to introduce him to his favorite niece. Her name was Cadence and she was Anna's kid. But that was all Dean knew. Cas didn't mention anything else about her and why she was his favorite. 

 

Still, he agreed to drive them the two hours it took to get to where Cadence lives. It was an address he's never seen before. Cas still kept her a mystery anyway so he didn't want to ask him any more questions. "Are we almost there, honey?" Cas was almost bouncing in his seat and Dean couldn't help but chuckle. "We'll be there in 5 minutes, babe." He patted his lover's knee in reassurance though it did nothing to calm him down.

 

Soon enough, they arrived at a place Dean didn't expect to be in. Cas looked unfazed by their location so he decided to just trust his fiancee in this. It's not like Cas will bring him anywhere unsafe, right? Right. He parked in the parking lot, opened up Cas' door and on they went to the entrance of Crittenton Children's Center. Dean hasn't exactly been keeping tabs on hospitals or anything but he is a Kansas boy and evey Kansas boy has heard of this place at least once. 

 

He knew Anna didn't work there because she ran the library with Cas. He knew that Anna's husband ran off with some hooker a few years ago so obviously he didn't work here. Dean didn't want to assume the worst but each scenario he played in his head only got so ridiculous that even he didn't believe them himself. "Cas?" His fiancee continued to walk towards the registration without glancing at him. The way he spoke to the lady behind the desk made Dean think maybe Cas has done this so many times before.

 

"Uncle Cas?" 

 

The small voice came from right beside him. He almost jumped in surprise at the close proximity. The girl had fiery red hair just like her mother and striking blue eyes that were so identical to Cas' that Dean had to do a double take. She was 12 or 13 at most but she was so short that she could easily be mistaken for an even younger age. At the sound of her greeting, Cas' face lit up with a bright smile that definitely did not make Dean's heart flutter. "Baby girl." His voice was soft and gentle when he kneeled down to hug her. The scene before him was so heart warming and adorable that even he caught the orderlies shedding a tear.

 

"Who's he, Uncle Cas?" The girl peeked at him from underneath Cas' arms, her blue eyes peering at him curiously. Cas easily lifted her, resting her on his hip as he introduced Dean. "This is Dean, buttercup. He will be your new uncle soon." Cadence looked at Dean while tilting her head to the side, a reminder of Cas when he was intrigued or confused. Cadence stroked at a bundle of fur that Dean only noticed now, still staring at him. "Don't hurt Jensen." 

 

"I'm sorry, who?" Cadence looked hurt for a moment and lifted her, what Dean now understood, bunny into his face. "Jensen!" The bunny in question twitched his little pink nose at him, regarding him quietly. Dean was still speechless, but Cadence took it as acceptance and tucked Jensen to her chest. Cas smiled down at her, asking if she would like to play. Cadence, however, was not listening and stared into the distance in horror. "Stay away from me!" she screamed and punched at Cas' chest. 

 

Cas didn't seem fazed by her frantic punches, instead her slid down to the floor while he craddled her in his arms. He mumbled words into her ear and whatever he said seemed to calm her down somewhat. Hot tears flowed down her cheeks while she continued to mumble what sounded like "Don't let them hurt me." Dean felt awful for not knowing how to help her yet he opted to stay close in case he was needed.

 

Cas was an angel, to say the least. He held her close and mumbled reassurances into her hair. Her breathing evened out soon enough and she soon told him that the voices went away for now. She said that the voices liked her Uncle so they left her alone. That was when Dean saw the broken smile and the tears forming in his lover's eyes. Cas tucked a wayward lock of hair behind Cadence's ear and kissed her forehead sweetly. Dean almost melted at the sight. He didn't like seeing Cas hold his schitzophrenic niece, making himself believe in futures that would never happen for her.

 

When they finally were able to occupy Cadence with a pad of paper and crayons, Cas explained to him of her rare condition. She was diagnosed only a year ago of severe schitzophrenia. Usually this type of disorder would manifest in her late teens or early adulthood at most. He explained that because of the severe childhood trauma she had, with Anna and her husband's messy divorce, she closed in on herself. She never talked to anyone her age after the divorce. She was afraid of letting people in.

 

The voices started around the time she was diagnosed. Anna was in denial. She lost her husband so she made herself believe that her daughter was still with her. After a few weeks, she was starting to lose her more and more until she was finally forced to put Cadence into the mental hospital. "The thing that hurt most for Anna was that Cadence never blamed her. She always greeted her with a smile that broke Anna's heart each visit." Cas said as he caught the green crayon from rolling off the table.

 

"She was such a lovely child too before all of this happened. So carefree." Dean placed a comforting hand on top of Cas' own, noticing the new tears starting to form. They sat at the table in the play room in silence for a few minutes before Cadence presented her drawing to the couple. "I made this for you." She held up a piece of paper with a drawing of a beautifully drawn honeybee with different colored swirls surrounding it. 

 

"It's wonderful, sweetheart." Dean replied as Jensen sniffed at the drawing. Cadence petted the soft blond bunny softly before quickly going back to her pad of paper in a daze. Jensen the bunny nuzzled Dean's palm, giving him a quick affectionate lick before hopping off towards his owner. "I gave her that bunny." Dean's gaze flickered over to his fiancee, who was still looking over at Cadence. "Before she came here. I gave her Jensen to look after. They usually don't allow pets but they made an exception for her." 

 

The bunny hoped around the little table happily, occasionally pawing at some crayons. "Thought she would appreciate a friend who wouldn't judge her." Dean glanced over at Cadence and Jensen again, a small, sad smile on his face. But soon enough, they had to leave. Cadence was able to convince one of the orderlies to let her stand outside the doors to see her uncle drive by. Dean didn't know how she did it but she did so anyway. 

 

As Dean drove by the entrance again, he saw Cas give a small wave at his niece. Cadence waved one of Jensen's paws at them, a wide smile on her pale face. Dean wondered how long she will smile like that. The drive was silent for the first half of their journey as Cas looked out the now closed window. Dean didn't want to push Cas into talking about his niece. It was clear how much he cared for her. "I want one, Dean." was the statement that broke the silence.

 

"Want what? A bunny?" Dean asked, attempting to add some light humor. Cas smiled anyway and shook his head. "No, Dean. A kid." Dean's heart fluttered again at that and he chanced a glance at his fiancee. Cas placed a hand on Dean's as he continued to drive. Dean was happy to hear that Cas wanted a child as much as he did. To start a family with the one he loves was something he always dreamed of. But what he didn't understand was why they drove all the way to the children's center to prove that.

 

"After seeing Cadence today, I realized that maybe it's too late to save her. But we can have our own little girl who can grow up to become a beautiful young woman." Cas' voice was so sincere and hopeful that Dean only wanted to kiss the man. "Do you really want this?" Dean asked, even though the answer was plain and clear.

 

"Honey, we're getting married. We might as well start a family while we're at it."

 

"But you still up for owning a bunny?"

 

Cas slapped his arm playfully as Dean's booming laughter echoed around the Impala.

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently 12:30 am so cut me some slack...


End file.
